1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser device management system that remotely manages a laser device for an aligner or semiconductor fabrication apparatus wherein the operational status changes due to wear and the like of components during the running of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in laser devices such as excimer laser devices for aligners used in semiconductor fabrication apparatus situated in factories, the laser output characteristics may stray from desired characteristics due to changes of the operational status arising from wear and the like of components such as discharge electrodes. Consequently, for a maintenance worker at a remote location with respect to the factory, the maintenance of such devices has involved periodic trips to the factory to perform work such as replacing consumable components and adjusting the operating voltage setting according to the number of shots (number of laser oscillations).
Problems can also arise spontaneously in the laser device, and a maintenance worker also has to make a trip to the factory in such cases.
However, the conventional laser device of this sort has suffered from the following problems:
(1) When a problem has occurred spontaneously, it is impossible to procure resources such as replacement components and maintenance workers immediately, resulting in the semiconductor fabrication apparatus being left idle for long periods. Similarly, there have also been cases in which it is impossible to make an appropriate analysis of the problem based only on the limited data available at the factory site, causing the semiconductor fabrication apparatus to be left idle for long periods.
(2) Due to individual differences between components of the laser device such as the discharge electrode or the window, maintenance cannot always be performed accurately at the maintenance intervals preset during the design process. For example, a consumable component may have a lifetime close to the set lifetime, or its lifetime may become shorter than the set lifetime, depending on the operational status of the laser device. Consequently, it has hitherto been necessary to set the maintenance interval to a shorter period than the actual set lifetime to avoid the effects of the laser output characteristics, and when the lifetime of a consumable component becomes similar to a set lifetime, this consumable component must be replaced with a new component even if it is performing sufficiently well to continue to be used, making it impossible to use components (resources) efficiently.
(3) In laser devices, since the operating status changes due to the factors such as wear of the discharge electrode, it is necessary to reset the laser oscillation parameters depending on the operational status, but since the maintenance interval is long the laser is not always ideally tuned.
A device (system) that allows an operator in a remote location to operate and manage the laser device has also been implemented to solve the problem mentioned in (1) above.
A known device (system) of this sort is the laser device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-142801.
In this laser device, an excimer laser oscillator connected to a communication network via an interface converter transmits the data the operator needs to know to remote management terminal equipment connected to the communication network, whereupon the terminal equipment displays the received data on a screen. By referring to the received data (the data the operator needs to know) displayed on the screen, the operator then collects and analyzes the internal data of the excimer laser oscillator (control variables such as the pressure inside the chamber).
Software for operational management is installed in a computer for use in operational management situated close to the excimer laser oscillator and in the computer used for the terminal equipment, and by running this software, the software functions can be used as the functions of a controller. In this way, the controller functions can be changed by changing the software contents without rewriting the program stored in ROM on the excimer laser oscillator.
However, the device described in the abovementioned publication suffers from the following problems:
(1) It is left down to the operator to analyze the internal data of the excimer laser oscillator based on the received data displayed on the screen, which is a troublesome task. In some cases it is possible that an incorrect analysis will be made, making it impossible to perform correct maintenance and management of the excimer laser oscillator.
(2) When changes are made to the software for operational management performed by the computer or terminal equipment, this software has to be reinstalled every time a new version comes out. In particular, when multiple items of computer or terminal equipment are present, the upgraded version of the software has to be re-installed on every item of equipment.
The present invention has been made in the light of these circumstances, and aims to provide a laser device management system wherein data indicating the state of the laser device is acquired by gathering data at predetermined events, thereby allowing it to predict the lifetime of consumable components and predict problems with the laser device before they occur, from a remote location.
The first invention of the present invention is therefore a laser device management system wherein a monitor terminal that monitors the state of an aligner that generates laser light, a server device having a database, and an output terminal having output means that outputs output data based on the contents of the database are connected via a communication channel, and wherein data communication is performed at least between the monitor and display terminals and the server device via the communication channel, in which laser device management system the monitor terminal comprises processing means which, when a preset event relating to the laser device has occurred, acquires state data from the laser device indicating the state of the laser device and transmits it to the server device, and wherein the server device comprises storage means that stores the state data transmitted from the processing means in the database, and generation means that generates output data based on the contents of the database and transmits it to the output terminal.
The first invention is described with reference to FIG. 12.
Laser control apparatus 10, 10A acquires data indicating the state of the laser device (referred to here as maintenance data) every time one of the specific events shown below occurs, for example.
These specific events include the following:
(1) Passage of a fixed amount of time, operation for a fixed amount of time, generation of a fixed number of discharge pulses.
(2) Occurrence of an error or warning.
(3) Completion of maintenance work (operation record), completion of a periodic operation peculiar to the laser device, such as gas exchange.
When one of the abovementioned specific events has occurred, laser control apparatus 10, 10A transmits maintenance data, comprising an apparatus ID and the maintenance data, to a monitor terminal 20 via LAN 80 (process P81).
Monitor terminal 20 transmits the received maintenance data to server device 30 via network 50 (process P3, P4)
In server device 30, a database 33 is updated by database updating function 212 based on the received data (i.e. maintenance data) (process P5). At this time, the maintenance data is updated for each apparatus ID.
When the database has been updated, server device 30 also uses a display data preparation and communication function 213 to prepare display data to be output to display terminal 40 based on the updated database (process P6), and uses the display data preparation and communication function 213 to transmit this prepared display data to display terminal 40 via network 50 (process P7, P8).
In display terminal 40, the received display data is displayed by display device 45 (process P9).
As described above, with the first invention, maintenance data is transmitted to and stored in server device 30 every time a specific event occurs, such as the passage of a fixed amount of time or the generation of a fixed number of discharge pulses for example, and is also displayed on display terminal 40. Accordingly it is possible to periodically accumulate data on data indicating the state of the laser device even at a remote location, allowing the state of the laser device to be ascertained periodically and accurately.
The second invention comprises a monitor terminal and a display terminal which are connected to a communication channel to which are connected a server device having a database that stores state data indicating the state of a laser device transmitted from a transmitting device and generating means that generates output data based on the contents of the database and transmits it to another device, and which perform data communication with the server device via this communication channel, wherein the monitor terminal comprises processing means which, when a preset event relating to an aligner that generates laser light has occurred, acquires state data indicating the state of the laser device from the laser device and ,transmits it to the communication channel, and wherein the display terminal comprises output means that outputs output data based on the contents of the database from the server device received via the communication channel.
Since this second invention is an invention that approaches the first invention from a different viewpoint, it involves performing a process similar to that of the first invention. Accordingly, the second invention can also obtain similar effects and advantages to those of the first invention.
In the third invention, generation means of the server device in the first or second invention diagnoses the state of the laser device based on the parts of the state data stored in the database that correspond to the state data obtained a fixed time beforehand, generates output data indicating the result of the abovementioned diagnosis, and transmits it to the output terminal.
In the fourth invention, generation means of the server device in the first or second invention diagnoses the state of the laser device based on the most recent state data stored in the database and on preset diagnosis criteria, generates output data indicating the result of the diagnosis, and transmits it to the output terminal.
In the fifth invention, when the laser device is a gas laser device, processing means of the monitor terminal in the first or second invention acquires state data in the form of data indicating the number of discharge pulses in the gas laser device, and transmits it to the server device, and the generation means of the server device predicts errors in the state of the gas laser device based on data indicating the most recent number of discharge pulses stored in the database, generates output data indicating the result of this prediction, and transmits it to the output terminal.
In the sixth invention, when the laser device is a gas laser device that generates laser light with a gas laser, processing means of the monitor terminal in the first or second invention acquires the state data in the form of data indicating the operational statusxe2x80x94including the number of discharge pulsesxe2x80x94of the gas laser device that affects the lifetime of components used in the gas laser device, and transmits it to the server device, and generation means of the server device predicts the lifetime of the components based on the state data stored in the database, generates output data indicating the result of this prediction, and transmits it to the output terminal.
The third through sixth inventions are described with reference to FIG. 14.
When an event occurs, the laser control apparatus (not illustrated) acquires maintenance data relating to the laser device and transfers it to monitor and display terminal 90 via LAN 80.
When monitor and display terminal 90 receives the maintenance data comprising the apparatus ID and maintenance data transmitted from the laser control apparatus, it transfers this maintenance data to server device 30 via network 50 (process P301, P302).
In server device 30, when the maintenance data transferred via network 50 is received, database 33 is updated based on this maintenance data by database updating function 212 (process P303), and the state of the laser device is diagnosed by device status judgement function 223 based on the maintenance data stored in database 33 (step P304).
Next, server device 30 uses a warning notification function 224 to notify monitor and display terminal 90 via network 50 of the laser device status in the form warning data based on the results of judgement made by device status judgement function 223 (process P305, P306).
In monitor and display terminal 90, when the transferred warning data from server device 30 is received via network 50, the warning details are displayed on the display device based on this received warning data by executing a display terminal communication and display program 222.
In this way, a user such as a maintenance worker for example is able to discover any problems in the laser device at an early stage based on the displayed warning details while referring to the display device of monitor and display terminal 90, and can perform the prescribed maintenance work.
Since there are various ways in which the state of the laser device can be judged by device status judgement function 223, these judgement methods are described here.
(1) The maintenance data is compared with preset judgement criteria, and the status of the laser device is judged according to the results of this comparison. For example, it might compare the number of pulses with a judgement criterion such as xe2x80x9cnumber of discharge (or oscillation) pulsesxe2x80x9d included in the maintenance data, and when the number of discharge (or oscillation) pulses has exceeded the judgement criterion value, or when the number of discharge (or oscillation) pulses has reached, say, 70% or 80% of the judgement criterion value, this fact is treated as the judgement result.
Some specific judgement examples are shown below.
(A) Judging when xe2x80x9cthe operating time of a consumable component or the number of discharge (or oscillation) pulses has exceeded or is close to a stipulated valuexe2x80x9d.
This judgement involves predicting the lifetime of consumable components, and identifying consumable components that have reached the end of their lifetime and need to be replaced when the actual value exceeds the stipulated value, or consumable components that will soon reach the end of their lifetime when the actual value is close to the stipulated value. However, since the maintenance data is gathered periodically, it is possible to ascertain that a consumable component will soon reach the end of its lifetime before the actual value exceeds the stipulated value, allowing measures to be taken at an early stage.
(B) Judging when xe2x80x9cthe device operating time or the number of discharge (or oscillation) pulses has exceeded or is close to a stipulated periodic maintenance intervalxe2x80x9d.
(2) Based on the xe2x80x9cnumber of discharge (or oscillation) pulsesxe2x80x9d included in the maintenance data stored according to events produced during a fixed period in the past, obtain the time-series variation, i.e. a graph illustrating the characteristics of the number of discharge pulses with respect to time (period), and judge the state of the laser device based on the slope of this characteristic graph. When the slope of this characteristic graph exceeds a preset gradient ratio, or when the slope of this graph is less than a preset gradient ratio, this fact is treated as the judgement result.
A specific judgement example is shown below.
(A) Judging when xe2x80x9cthe variation of a value associated with light quality, such as the laser light wavelength or the discharge voltage, has exceeded or is close to a stipulated valuexe2x80x9d.
In this case, the characteristic graph could be output as long-term trend data instead of being used to make judgements.
As described above, with the third and fourth inventions, it is possible to diagnose the state of this laser device based on data indicating the state of the laser device produced at each event. Also, with the fifth invention, it is possible to predict problems in the state of the laser device. Furthermore, with the sixth invention, it is possible to predict the lifetime of components.
In the seventh invention, the server device in the first or second invention further comprises storage means that stores a first program that executes a prescribed process to be implemented by the monitor terminal, and a second program that executes a prescribed process to be implemented by the display terminal, and program transmission means that transmits the first program to the monitor terminal or transmits the second program to the output terminal according to a transmission request from the monitor terminal or the display terminal, and the monitor terminal further comprises first execution means that executes a first program transmitted by the program transmission means, and the output terminal further comprises second execution means that executes a second program transmitted by the program transmission means.
The seventh invention is described with reference to FIG. 20.
When the person responsible for managing the server device has upgraded the program in server device 30 that is executed by the laser control apparatus, for example, the properties (format, number of items) of the data stored thereby and the data shown by the analysis method are updated in accordance with the details of the change, and monitor terminal program 252A and display terminal program 252B are updated.
Server device 30 then transmits a message to the effect that the program has been upgraded to the display terminal or monitor terminal.
For example, based on the xe2x80x9cmessage to the effect that the display terminal program has been upgradedxe2x80x9d displayed on the screen of the display device, display terminal 40 inputs data necessary for user authorization such as a user ID and password, and a message to the effect that this program will be downloaded.
This data is transmitted to server device 30 via network 50, whereby server device 30 transmits the upgraded display terminal program 252B to the display terminal corresponding to the received user ID and password.
In display terminal 40, the received upgraded display terminal program 252B is downloaded into external storage device 43, and the downloaded display terminal program 252B is executed by distribution program execution function 253, whereby it is possible to display the display data based on the execution of the upgraded display terminal program 252B.
As described above, with the seventh invention even, when the laser device control software is changed the corresponding parts of the program for the display terminal or monitor terminal are altered at the serves device, and the corresponding upgraded program can be downloaded by the terminals concerned, and thus no changes have to be made to the programs at each terminal.
In the eighth invention, the output terminal in the first or second invention further comprises first transmission means that transmits the values of parameters affecting the output characteristics of the laser device to the server device, the server device further comprises second transmission means that transmits the parameters from the first transmission means to the monitor terminal, and the monitor terminal further comprises transfer means that transfers the parameters from the second transmission means to the laser device.
The eighth invention is described below with reference to FIG. 21.
For example, by monitoring the display details displayed by display terminal 40, the maintenance worker is made aware of any changes to the operational status of the laser device, and operates input device 46 to input the apparatus ID of this laser device and update the parameter values of this laser device to obtain a fixed discharge energy by issuing a parameter modification request. The parameters modified at this time are device parameters 264B.
These device parameters 264B and the apparatus ID are input to server device 30 via network 50.
On doing so, a program and parameter distribution function 264 is executed in server device 30 to distribute the device parameters 264B, whereby the received device parameters 264B and apparatus ID are transmitted to the monitor terminal (e.g. monitor terminal 20) that manages the laser control apparatus that controls the laser device indicated by this apparatus ID.
Monitor terminal 20 transfers the received device parameters 264B to the laser control apparatus (e.g. laser control apparatus 10) that controls the laser device indicated by the received apparatus ID.
This laser control apparatus 10 loads a program for executing program and parameter download function 261 into memory 17A from external storage device 17B and executes it, whereby the transferred device parameters 264B are downloaded.
As described above, with the eighth invention, programs for controlling the laser device and parameter maintenance operations can also be executed from a remote location, whereby the efficiency of laser device maintenance operations can be improved.
In the ninth invention, the passage of a fixed amount of time constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the tenth invention, operation for a fixed amount of time constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the eleventh invention, a fixed number of discharge pulses constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the twelfth invention, the occurrence of an error constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the thirteenth invention, a warning constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the fourteenth invention, an operation record after implementing maintenance work constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the fifteenth invention, the completion of a periodic operation inherent to the laser device constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the sixteenth invention, a manual log acquisition command constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the seventeenth invention, a command for remote log acquisition by communication constitutes an event in the first or second invention.
In the ninth through seventeenth inventions, data is gathered from data indicating the laser device state at each of the preset events described therein. Consequently, since data is periodically gathered from data indicating the laser device state at these events, the state of this laser device can be quickly ascertained.